


Jack

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his nieces run into Jack Frost at a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'frost'

Arthur sighed. Why had he agreed to accompany Morgana’s girls to this convention? What did ‘convention’ even mean? There were lots of people in strange costumes, most of them making no sense to him at all. The science fiction ones, okay, and there were some fantasy ones where he could even point the movie out, too, but all this manga stuff? And why on earth would anyone want to be a character from an animation movie? If he heard ‘Let it go’ one more time, he was going to scream!

“Uncle Arthur!” 

He sighed again and then plastered a smile on his face. His nieces were dressed up as Elsa and Anna and they looked adorable. Alright, so conventions were for kids, but what did those adults think? “Yes, dear?”

“The Disney characters are over there, let’s go!”

Of course, he was too slow for them, they wanted to be everywhere at the same time and at least they would sleep very well tonight. The things you did when you wanted to be a good uncle. 

“Can we have our picture taken with the princesses?”

This day turned even more expensive than he had thought, but he nodded dutifully, knowing he would spend all his money on his nieces if he had to. It was just endearing to watch their excitement.

“Look!” Sophia whispered. “It’s Jack Frost!”

Elena giggled. “He’s so cute!”

Arthur had been forced to watch the movie with them just the other day, so he at least knew what they were talking about. When the skinny guy in the blue-ish hoodie with the painted-on ice flowers or whatever that was, turned around, Arthur’s breath hitched. Elena was right, the bloke was cute. Gorgeous, good-looking. Even though the white hair was a bit disturbing. 

“Stop staring at people, Uncle Arthur.” Sophia lectured him just as he had done on their way here.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” he said, more to the bloke waiting in line in front of them than to his niece. Then he smiled. “But you look so real.”

The man grinned and it was the most perfect grin Arthur had ever seen, crinkling up his blue eyes and being so contagious that Arthur found himself grinning back. “Tell you a secret…I am real. Just that I’m Merlin and not Jack.”

“Arthur.” Arthur introduced himself automatically and watched as the man turned his attention to a little boy in a hobbit-outfit who came running towards him. “Yours?”

“Mordred’s my nephew. The girls?”

“My nieces.”

Merlin laughed. “The things you do to get the ‘uncle of the year’ award, eh?”

Arthur chuckled. “They wanted me to dress up as Sven…”

“You could have gone for Kristoff, I think you’d look good as him.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t think this is my world.”

After they had all the photos taken they wanted, Arthur and Jack…err, Merlin, had a coffee while the kids played on the bouncing castle together and the more Arthur learned about Merlin, he wondered if conventions and costumes really were such a bad thing after all.


End file.
